The life of Neko
by pabi123
Summary: Ok, so this is my first fanfiction...please, no snarky comments! Azlia kingdom is like my version of Naylith from the Aveyond game series, so that's why it's under Aveyond. It takes place a LOOOONG time after the storyline of aveyond, though. Again, it's not gonna be the best ever considering it's my first fanfic! enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

I was having a very strange dream when I heard something ringing. It invaded everything and I groaned, slapping my hand down on my alarm clock. Then I sat up abruptly with the biggest grin plastered on my face, because I had remembered something very important. IT WAS CHRISTMAS MORNING! :D I hopped out of bed and slid into my slippers, then walked out into the hall. Maybe I'd actually get something I wanted this year.

Present opening came and went before I knew what happened. My small hope had been crushed just like the past fourteen years. Every year I would write a wish list, and it got smaller each year. But each Christmas was the same. I'd get a book or two and some candies and cookies while me little six-year-old sister Angie got all the good stuff. "Next year, Neko," my dad would tell me every time. I gave him a pleading look but he just shrugged and turned away to go help Angie with one of her new toys. When my parents weren't looking, Angie shot me a triumphant glance. I sighed and walked to my room, munching on a chocolate bar. I locked my door, and then went to my small walk-in closet. I leaned against the closet wall, wondering why Angie had to be such a little jerk. Whenever adults were around, she acted like an angel, always offering to get drinks and saying the sweetest things. But when it was the two of us…she was a devil disguised as a little girl. I slumped against the wall feeling more than a bit depressed. I heard something crack, and then gasped as the portion of wall I was leaning on gave way. I screeched as I fell into darkness, my consciousness slipping away quickly. The last thing I saw was black nothingness and my closet getting further and further away from me.

I gasped and sat up, looking around in bewilderment. I was sitting in a flowery field dotted with cottages and small houses. People walked around, and a few appeared to be floating a few inches of the ground. I took a closer look and saw why. All the people were very elegant, the girls and women with long flowing hair and beautiful dresses while the boys and men had shiny combed back hair. A few had pointed ears while other had amazing, colorful wings. My jaw dropped as I stared around at everyone, and two in particular caught my eye. They were two of the winged people, but they had an air of importance around them. Especially the boy. The girl had bright, curly green hair and a flowing gown. Her wings were those of butterflies and she seemed to radiate beauty. The boy had short, glossy blonde hair and dragonfly wings. He was wearing a grass-green robe with grayish pants, but somehow he made those look stylish. The two spotted me and their eyes widened. The girl looked more annoyed than curious. They walked over to me, and I took a step back. "I'm still asleep," I murmured. "That annoying alarm is going to wake me up any minute and this will all go away." By then the two had reached me. "A _human?_" The girl spluttered, still looking annoyed. "What's a _human _doing here?" The boy looked at me apologetically. "Please excuse Lenna. She was never very kind to humans." He said. He looked kind enough, but his expression was hard to read. "Is this real?" I managed to say. Lenna rolled her eyes and the boy smiled. "As real as you are." He replied. "My name is Zephyr, and this Lenna. Welcome to the kingdom of Azlia." He smiled, which made Lenna even more ticked off. "Right, can you crawl back to whatever hole you came from?" Lenna asked. I gaped at her. How could anyone be so rude? "Why don't you just go to your house and make dinner or something?" I snapped at her. We glared at each other for a few seconds, and then Zephyr cut in. "How did you get here?" He asked me. "How did I…oh! Right! I was sulking in my closet and fell through the wall." I blushed and stared at the ground. They probably both thought I was a psychopath now. But to my surprise, Zephyr nodded. "You're not the first human to come to Azlia," He said. "Humans have been here before, but it's always very rare. The last time one made and appearance in Azlia, it was when I was very little. Fell into a river and turned up here, I think. If you want, I can send you back to where you came from." Lenna grinned and nodded excitedly. "Yes, send the girl back where she came from!" She blurted. I glared at her. "Yes, please," I whispered. Time to go home. To Angie. To school. To the family that never really cared about me. Zephyr nodded like he understood. "Close your eyes." He said calmly. I obliged, waiting for a zap or poke or anything really. "If you change your mind, you know the way." Zephyr whispered in my ear. I opened my mouth, about to speak, but then he touched my forehead and I was lying in my closet, feeling very cramped. I sighed when I heard banging on my door. "KITTY!" Angie called. I scowled. My name is Neko, and that's Japanese for cat, so Angie had made an annoying habit of calling me Kitty. "You've been in your room ALL DAY! You _HAVE _to come shopping! Mom says so!" That made me scowl deeper. "Ok, ok!" I grumbled, standing up. I glanced at my closet wall one more time before walking out the door.

I flopped over on my bed, exhausted. This had been the worst Christmas EVER! The shopping trip had consisted of mom making me try on lame outfits and then buying them for me without bothering to ask my opinion. Every moment she wasn't around Angie would spend annoying or embarrassing me. When my mom announces that it was finally time to go home, it was the sweetest moment of my life so far. I sighed, thinking about Azlia and Zephyr. He seemed nice enough, but it had probably been a dream. Then I thought about Lenna and frowned. What if everyone there was like her except for Zephyr? What if he was just pretending to be kind to lure me into a life even more terrible than me current one? I thought for a moment, and then laughed out loud. Zephyr? Lenna? Azlia? Hah! All of those things were probably just a dream. A movement in the corner of my room caught my eye, but I shrugged dismissing it. I was probably just tired. But still... I could have a better life. A new beginning. Maybe for once, things were looking up. I was willing to give it a shot. I smiled, stood up, and walked to my closet.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the falling sensation passed I opened my eyes, looking around. Then I grinned. I was back! I stood up, trying to see Zephyr or even Lenna. Then I gasped as a thump sounded behind me. When I saw who it was I frowned deeply. "What are you doing here?!" I snarled. "I followed you!" Angie chirped. "Where are we? Why did you come here?" I sighed. "Angie, I'm not coming home again. I'm staying here. You go home, ok?" Angie blinked at that "How?" I glanced around. It was night, and nobody seemed to be around but Angie and me. "We need to find a friend." I left Angie standing there and walked over to one of the cottages and knocked. A woman with pointed ears peeked out at me. "Yes?" She asked. "Erm, I'm Neko, and I was wondering if you could tell me where someone named Zephyr lives?" The lady smiled. "Oh, are you a friend of Zephyr's? Why don't you stay here the night? I'll contact him in the morning." I smiled. "That would be great! Can my sister stay, too?" I didn't want Angie in Azlia, but to send her home we had to find Zephyr, so I really didn't have a say in the matter. The lady nodded. "Of course." I waved. "Thank you so much! I'll be right back!" When I got back to Angie, she'd fallen asleep on the ground. "Angie!" I hissed. "Whaa?" She muttered. "Wake up! We're spending the night somewhere, ok?" She nodded and stood up groggily. I hate to admit it, but she looks kind of cute when she's tired. Probably because she isn't bent on tormenting me when she's sleepy. I led her back to the cottage and the lady led us to a room with an elegant wooden bunk bed in it. Angie stumbled over to the lower half and flopped over on it, asleep in an instant. I climbed up to the top half and laid down, thinking that I would never go to sleep. I was too excited. But, before I knew it, I was asleep.

I felt someone shaking me awake. They were yelling in my ear. I grumbled and rolled on my side as the words became clearer. "Wake up Kitty! It wasn't a dream! We're still here!" I blinked once and found myself staring up at Angie. Her short blonde hair was very messy. She looked like she'd stuck her head in a bunch of brambles. "C'mon! The nice lady made raspberry and hazel nut pancakes!" I sat up. And hopped down. "Ok, ok!" I grumbled. I brushed my hair –I had packed a backpack before I left- and then walked out into the other room. "Good morning!" The lady said. "I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself last night. My name is Neria, and my husband's name is Corindon. He's working now, and he'll be back later. Do you two want any flap jacks?" I nodded, but Angie looked puzzled. "What's a flap jack?" She whispered. "It's another word for pancake." I replied. Her eyes widened, and she nodded vigorously. Neria smiled and gave us each two since they were very big. I took a bit of mine and it was my turn to be surprised. It was very light and fluffy, and he raspberries mixed with the hazel nuts in a way that made it taste heavenly. "These ware weally fud!" Angie said through a mouthful of pancakes. I rolled my eyes. I'd lost count of how many times I told her not to talk with her mouth full. I swallowed then introduced ourselves. "My name is Neko, and this is Angie. Thank you for letting us stay here!" I said. Neria nodded. "Zephyr will be over shortly. I just pray the rude Faery with emerald locks doesn't follow." I nearly choked. "You know Lenna?" I asked her. "Oh, is that her name? Yes, I know Lenna. I believe her last name is Rupert. She comes from a long line of nobles and none of them very kind. Her great, great, great grandmother helped in the search for the orbs of Life and Light, but then she tried to become queen. I think her name was Lydia." I nodded, then heard a loud belch from Angie and cringed. She batted her eyelashes at Neria and smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes. Angie was such a little brat. Just then there was a knock at the door and Neria hurried over to answer it. "Oh, is that you?" I heard her exchange greetings with Zephyr, but wasn't exactly sure what she said. "Save it, peasant, we're _far _more superior then you will even be!" I heard a familiar voice snapped. And I grimaced. It was Lenna. As the two entered, I stared at me feet. Angie's jaw dropped when she saw Lenna. "OMG! YOU'RE A REAL LIVE BUTTERFLY PERSON!" She shrieked. She then started jumping up and down and tackled Lenna in a hug, which made Lenna shriek. "Get this rug rat off me!" She yelled. I smirked and Zephyr looked faintly amused. "Heel, Angie," I said and she stopped. "What does heel mean?" She asked Neria. "It means to stop doing something and lay down." Neria told Angie, which made the blonde demon stick her tongue out at me. Zephyr looked at me. "You came back," He said. Lenna snorted. "May I call up a vampire to bite her? It would be for the best!" She pleaded Zephyr. "No vampires!" He snapped. Lenna pouted. Zephyr directed his gaze at Angie. "Who is this?" He asked me. "That's my sister, Angie. She followed me here." I grumbled. Angie curtsied to Lenna and Zephyr. "Angela Laine, at your service!" She vowed. "Well, I guess we'd better go tell the queen you will be staying in Azlia from now on." He started for the door but I stayed rooted to the floor. "Oh no you don't!" I snapped. "You have to send Angie back home first." Angie gaped at me. "WHAT? NO!" She yelled. "I DON'T WANNA GO! I WANNA STAY HERE WITH THE WINGED PEOPLE AND POINTY EARED PEOPLE!" Lenna frowned at Angie. "Faeries and Elves," She corrected Angie. Zephyr frowned. "I can't send her back unless she wishes to go." He told me. "Well, that's just great," I muttered. Angie squealed and jumped up and down. "Yay! Yay! I get to stay here!" She chirped. Zephyr looked at her and then me, and motioned for us to follow him. Lenna glared at me as I walked out the door. "I swear, human, you will pay for coming here. You want to steal M'lord from me, don't you?" She hissed in my ear. I just stay at her in bewilderment. "N-No!" I exclaimed. "I haven't even met the prince or kind or whoever you're talking about!" Lenna just glared and rolled her eyes at me like I was an idiot. And who knows, maybe I _am _an idiot? But I was definitely a smarter idiot then her.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later we arrived at the palace. As I stared around, I realized there were only Faerie guards and no Elves. They had their helmets pulled over their eyes, but I got the feeling they were all staring at us. Angie was grinning from ear to ear and waving at all the guards, acting like she was the Queen of England or something. As we entered the palace, my jaw dropped and I swear Angie nearly fainted. There were tapestries hanging on walls of gold and beautiful stained glass windows everywhere. On the floor there was a red rug leading all around the palace. They looked some comfortable that I wanted to fall over and rub up against them like a cat. There was a magnificent sword hanging on the wall. It had a plaque under it that read _donated by Edward Pendragon in 300_ AY_. _"What a beautiful sword," I breathed. Zephyr glanced over at me. "Yes, that is Excalibur. It was given to the Faerie by the late Edward Pendragon many years ago." He explained. "Someday, all of this will be mine." Lenna breathed with a lustful gleam in her eye. I snorted in disgust and Angie looked thrilled. "Are you the _princess_? Wow, I met a princess! I met a princess!" She squealed. "Someday I will be princess, even queen." Lenna told Angie matter-of-factly. Zephyr went up to one of the guards, told him something, and the doors to the throne room swung open. We walked in slowly. The king and a shortly trimmed moustache and dusty brown hair, while the queen had sandy blonde hair and lovely attire. Zephyr, Lenna and I bowed, and when I noticed Angie just standing there gaping I motioned for her to do the same. For once she obliged. "Zephyr, Lenna, who are these people?" The queen asked. "They are not Elves and they are not Faeries. Are they humans?" Zephyr looked her straight in the eye as he spoke. "Yes, mother, and they are friends. This is Neko and this is Angie. They came from the human world and wish to stay here." "Wait. Hold on. _Mother? _Zephyr, you didn't tell me you were the prince!" I spluttered. Zephyr blushed, muttered something, and stared at his feet in embarrassment. Suddenly, everything that Lenna had said to me about wanting to steal 'M'Lord' from her made sense. Zephyr is handsome, I'll give him that, but I'm only eighteen! Marriage is out of the question. "Zephyr, you said they wish to _stay here_? In _Azlia? _No, no, no! It will not do! Send them back at once." The king demanded. Zephyr looked up at him. "I cannot send them back if they do not wish it, and you know it." He told his father. The king glared down at his son. "Well, find another way! There _must_ be another way." The queen sighed and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Is that completely necessary, MacGyver? I'm sure we could find a place for them to stay. Plus, the girl could help out in the kitchen or with cleaning." At that, I balled my hands into fists but I quickly shoved them in my pockets. Who knows what would happen if you made threatening gestures to the king and queen of some Faeries? Anyways, the kind nodded thoughtfully at what his wife just said. "I suppose they can stay. The small one shall attend Faerie Folk Pre-School as long as the tall, grouchy one works in the castle." "_Grouchy?_" I muttered. Ok, so I'm not the most agreeable person ever. Big deal! He didn't have to shout it to the world! Lenna scowled at the king's decision, but tried to look as respectful as she could. Zephyr smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Father." He said. The rest of us –even Angie- bowed and walked out.

A little while later Zephyr, Angie and I stood outside the castle gates. Lenna said she had somewhere to be, thank goodness. "Letting you stay in Azlia was pushing them far enough, and I doubt they will let you two live in the castle. Is it alright if I ask Neria if you two can stay with her?" Angie and I nodded. "Then it's nearly settled!" Zephyr declared. "Angie shall start school tomorrow and you will work in the castle. Don't worry; I'll make sure they don't assign you tasks that are too difficult!" He said with a wink. I smiled at him. "Come to the castle tomorrow morning at sunrise. Show the guards this and they'll let you in." The blonde Faery reached into one of his pockets and brought out a golden pendant with a Sapphire embedded into it – unless it was some foreign gem I'd never heard of. "Thanks. It's very pretty." I said, putting it on. Angie, Zephyr and I exchanged goodbyes quickly and started down the paths to our homes. Angie and I were almost back to Neria's cottage when we spotted the woods. Angie stared at them in wonder. "Can we go there, Kitty?" She asked me. "No!" I snapped. "There's probably all sorts of dangers in there we've never heard of; winged snakes, enchanted foxes, or something worse! When you're in a new place you know almost nothing about, you don't go rushing into some stra- Angie?" I cut myself off when I noticed the little devil was gone. I saw footprints in the soft dirt leading towards the woods. "Figures," I muttered, and stated walking in the direction she'd gone in.

The woods were like nothing I'd seen before when I got further in. The regular looking trees at the beginning were shifting into taller trees with purple-pink leaves and trunks so dark they looked black. "Man, how fast can a six year old squirt go?" I muttered. Just then, I heard growling coming from a yards ahead. I ran towards the sound as fast as I could. I let out a small gasp of shock and horror at when I saw what was there. It was Angie, and she was cornered by the strangest creature I've ever seen! Its body was that of a huge snake, and it was bright purple. It had horns on its head, and spikes covered its body. "K-Kitty, help!" Angie moaned. The snake-thing turned towards me, and the glint in its eyes made me very mad for some reason. "Get _away _from my sister!" I snarled. I don't remember exactly what happened, but there was a warm feeling in my palms and a bright light- the next thing I knew the monster was lying on the ground with a stream of blood trickling from the corner of its mouth. Angie just stared at it and walked over to me slowly. "C-C-Can we go back to Neria's house now?" She asked me quietly. I nodded and we set off in the direction we came in.

When we arrived, it was late afternoon due to our little detail. Angie said nothing, just walked to the room we'd slept in the previous night. "Where have you been? You missed lunch!" Neria said. "Sorry." I mumbled halfheartedly. My thoughts were far away from Azlia right then. I was still wondering what had happened with that monster, how that bright flash had brought it down. It was extremely weird, and the weirdest thing of all was that I got the feeling _I _had done that.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Sup, guys! I'm really proud of this chapter, mainly because it's so long. It took me a looooong time to finish it! Anyway, enjoy! :3_

I woke up the next morning, and I yawned loudly. I heard Angie talking to Neria about something or other in the next room over. I just managed to catch a few of her words. "…And then Kitty spilled the Apple Juice all over Mary, our pussy-cat!" She said. "Ugh!" I exclaimed. "She's sucha little pest." I moved to sit up, but I found I couldn't. I was stuck to the bed! I tried to pull my hand up to push myself up, but it was stuck, too! "_ANGIE!" _I screamed, spitting mad. Angie walked into the room, grinning like a devil. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I growled. "Weeeell…when we went into the forest, before we ran into the Snake-Thingy, I _might_ have found some glue berry things that I SURE didn't squish and pour all over your bed." I gaped at her, part of me in shock and part of me furious. "You did _WHAT? _If I'm late for work, who _knows_ what the king will do to me?" I stammered.

A few minutes (more like ten, actually) later Neria had called Zephyr over to help with the problem, and he'd just arrived. "Angie," He said. "I want you to promise me you won't do anything like this again. They we just Popoppa Nuts this time, but next time it could be something more serious like Agyviar Berries. "But that can't be right!" Angie exclaimed. "The things I found were _berries,_ not crunchy nutty nuts!" She batted her eyelashes innocently. "In Azlia, that's what they are called." Zephyr answered her calmly. "Now, let's see what we can do to help you." He glanced over at me, and I blushed, feeling ridiculous being stuck to a bed by my little demon-I mean, sister. Zephyr snapped his fingers, casting a green glow, and the Papoopy juice or whatever it was called vanished. I sat up, sighing with relief. "Thanks. For a while there, I thought I was going to be stuck to a bed for the rest of my life!" I smiled. "Angie," Neria said sternly. "Too teach you a lesson, after you come back from class, you will spend the rest of the day doing schoolwork. It's wrong to pull pranks, and it's my job as your guardian to make sure you know that." "Yes, ma'am," Angie muttered. Though she wouldn't dare admit it, I know Angie's very scared of Neria when she's angry. Yesterday she had blown up at us for going off into the woods by ourselves. "You could have gotten hurt by the Poisonous Boars or the Sarukene!" She'd said. "I'll walk you two to the castle so I can clear things up with Angie's teacher and the head maid." Zephyr said. "What? Oh, ok." I said. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready." I walked into the bathroom, and brushed my teeth with a wooden stick with bristles that I think is their version of a toothbrush and rubbery tube of gel labeled 'DENTAL GEL.' I washed my face, changed into the maid outfit the head maid had provided me with (delivered to me with a snarl by Lenna) and headed out. We walked to the castle in silence, until Zephyr broke it. "You have some Dental Gel on your cheek," He said.

"Oh. Umm, thanks for catching that."

"No problem."

Then there was silence for a minute.  
"Zephyr?" I said.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't actually _marry _Lenna, would you? I mean, you can't be more than eighteen, right?" I laughed uncertainly. It's not like I _liked _Zephyr, I just didn't want a kind, handsome, understanding person like him to be stuck with someone like Lenna. "I don't plan to marry Lenna," Zephyr started to say, "but in Azlia, it is our custom to wed around the age of eighteen to twenty-two. Is that not what you do where you come from?" He asked me. I blushed, and shook my head. "N-Nope. Where I come from, people generally get married from the ages twenty to forty." I stared down at my feet, focusing on a gleaming part of my shoe. Honestly, I was amazed Angie kept her big mouth shut through that awkward conversation. It would be just like her to start singing the 'Sitting in a Tree' song. Thank goodness she didn't! "That's the castle, right?" Angie chirped. "Yes, and this is the schoolhouse where you will learn the ways of our people." Zephyr told her. He knocked, opened the door, and peeked in. "Hello?" He called out. "Prince Zephyr!" I cheerful voice called out. An elf stepped out, and Angie stared up at her blankly. She looked a little scared if you ask me. "It's truly an honor to meet you in person, M'Lord. We'll take good care of Angie, I promise." Mira turned to Angie. "My name is Mira, but you may call me Ms. Eafea, because Eafea is my last name. Do you want to meet some of your classmates?" She asked Angie. "Yes, please!" Angie chirped, following Mira inside the school like a puppy. "Well, on to the castle?" I asked Zephyr. He nodded, and we started down the path again. When we got inside the Maid's Quarters, we were greeted by an overly-chubby woman with choppy read hair and bright blue Bee wings. "You're late," The woman sniffed. Behind her there were a few other maids, most of them staring at me coldly through squinted eyes. All of them were Faeries. "It's ok, I can cover for her." Zephyr said, handing the obese Faery a pinkish slip of paper. The woman, who I now realized was the head maid, looked down at me, expressionless. "I see." She said. "Tell me, girl, do you have any skills?" "Uh, well, I can cook kind of, and I can clean windows pretty well..." I stammered. Tucking my hair behind my ear awkwardly. "Wait!" A pretty girl with long, purple hair and piercing blue eyes shouted. "You don't have wings, and your ears aren't pointed like an Elf – not that I'd expect an Elf to work in the Faery castle anyway. Are you a _human?_" At that, an excited murmur broke out over the room. I blushed as Zephyr stepped in front of me, but I don't think he realized he did.

"A _human?_"

"It can't be!"

"I've heard rumors one has come to Azlia, but I didn't dream it was true!"

"I bet she's just a ghost. They wander in from time to time."

"She can't be, silly! She's not hovering!"

"You're really a human?" A young girl about my age stood up and looked at me with pretty grey eyes. She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't plain either. I nodded, and her eyes sparkled with wonder. "I'll be going, then." Zephyr said, looking uncomfortable. "Right, see you later!" I called. I glanced around doubtfully as the chattering finally calmed. "What is your name?" The head maid asked me. "I'm Neko. And yes, before anybody else asks me, I _am_ human." I stared everyone down with a solid, gaze that said _don't bother me. _ "It's a pleasure to have you, Neko. Everyone, tell her your names so your asked for by the King or Queen she'll know who you are." When everyone was done introducing themselves, I had found that the purple-haired lady was named Amethyst and the Blonder-haired girl with Gray eyes was named Plume. "All right then, girls, gets to work! You all know what to do. Neko, come with me, please." The other girls walked off in different directions, some going to the kitchen and others going to the supply closet to get some sort of cleaning supplies. "You said you're good at cooking? Very well, I'll show you the basics." The red-headed Faery gestured for me to follow her into the kitchen, so I followed her uncertainly. When we entered the kitchen, I saw two faeries named Josephine and Pearl rolling some dough, while Amethyst and Plume were frosting luscious, golden-brown cakes that made my mouth water. I stumbled a bit on my way in, which made Josephine and Amethyst smirk. Plume frowned at my sympathetically, and I don't think Pearl cared one way or the other, because she kept rolling her dough. "Have you ever baked bread before?" The head maid asked me. I shook my head, looking over at the cakes through the corner of my eye. "Well, have you ever frosted a cake? We have other work, of course, but cake and bread is currently high in demand, so that's our biggest priority at the moment." "Actually, I have." I said. When I was eight, my dad and I frosted a cake –an opportunity he never presented me with again – and everyone said I did an amazing job making a detail (but slightly smudged because Angie (only two at the time) had stuck her thumb in the frosting) flower with petals and everything. "Alright, show me what you can do. Plume, are there any unfrosted cupcakes in the storage?" The head made asked. Plume nodded and walked over to a door labeled **COLD STORAGE** and brought out a Red Velvet Cupcake. Soon the head fairy had set up a small decorating station, with a slab of stone, colorful assortments of frosting and tubes and nozzles to dispense the frosting. I got right to work, squeezing the sweet substance onto the cupcake. When I was done, I had a pale green background with a bright blue heart, and tiny yellow stars surrounding the heart. The head maid nodded, approving of it. "Very good," She said. "I want twenty of those by fifteen o'clock – I think three o'clock your time. Oh, and twenty more of a different design. Carry on, girls!" She waved and brushed out through the doors.


End file.
